


christmas decorating is pogchamp

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Fluff, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: The sleepy boys family decorate for christmas ----- and as usual, they're chaotic (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	christmas decorating is pogchamp

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : twelve days of christmas day 2 how we feelin (christmas decorating, sbi)  
> i kinda ended this one abruptly but oh well-  
> (its 11:47 pm i have class tmr morning i should sleep)  
> not much to say today  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 824

  
  


A Christmas tree stands in the middle of the living room, hazaphard piles of lights and decorations strewn all over the room ---- on the sofa, the table, halfway lodged over the crackling fireplace (don't ask).

"You'll never get me alive!" The yells reverberate through the room, coming from Tommy, who was currently being chased around the room by Techno holding a piece of mistletoe.

"Watch me, bitch." The pink-haired teen smirked, jumping over a box filled with baubles in his pursuit. 

"Woah-" Tommy slips and falls, now tangled in a bunch of red and green lights, now looking a bit like a christmas tree.

Wilbur snickered from across the room, where he was stringing up lights. "Serves you right, annoying gremlin." Finishing up the lights, he clicked a switch, and the lights flickered red and green, lighting up the whole room.

Even though the afternoon sunlight shining through the windows provided more than enough light, the flashing lights filled the room with a christmas atmosphere.

"Are you lazyheads gonna help me decorate now, or will Phil and I end up doing the whole room by ourselves?" Wilbur rolled his eyes to accentuate his statement, dramatically flopping down on the couch.

"He's right, you know. It would really help if you two stopped trying to murder each other and actually _helped_ with the decorating." Phil chimed in from behind the christmas tree, stringing up tinsel on the tree.

"Fine, fine. Since you two so _obviously_ are in need of my help, I will assist you." Tommy walked over to the christmas tree, where he stuck a snowflake cutout roughly onto the tree. "There. I helped." Sticking his tongue out, he plopped another bauble onto the branch of the tree roughly. 

"That's not how you do it, nerd." Techno laughed from across the room, hanging a christmas wreath up. 

"Rules were made to be broken, weren't they?"

\----------------------------------------------------------

The four were crowded around the large christmas tree, hanging up different decorations on the tree. The mess on the floor had since been cleaned up, though residue of the tinsel still lay here and there on the floor, glinting in the afternoon light.

"Hey, look what I found!" Techno yelled, holding up a sphere with a drawing in it. "This is the bauble Toms made back when he was in 2nd grade---- it's us!" 

The bauble consisted of a badly drawn picture of the family, colored in marker and signed at the bottom in childish handwriting --- _Tommy_. 

"Awww, it's cute." Wilbur snatched the transparent ball from Techno, the pink-haired teen gasping a "hey". "Tommy was so cute back then."

"I was not _cute._ I am, and always was a big man." Tommy gave a childish pout, grabbing the bauble from Wilbur and stuffing it back in the cardboard box. "We are _not_ hanging that up on the tree."

"For the record, you were pretty cute back then. That's going on the tree." Phil smiled, hanging the homemade decoration back on the tree.

"Hey look, there's a picture of Techno there!" Tommy pointed out, wanting the attention away from him and his younger self.

Said picture was of a younger Techno and Wilbur laughing, the pink-haired boy tackling the younger to the ground.

"Ha, I remember that. You two were cute too." Phil laughed, clipping the picture onto the tree alongside the other ornaments. 

"Hey, I found another one!" Wilbur shouted, waving a polaroid in the air. 

The family found more pictures in boxes, some cute, some funny. Like that picture of Tommy with spaghetti all over his face. Or that one time they went to Disney and Techno just sat on the rollercoaster with no expression on his face whatsoever. Oh, and the time Wilbur fell asleep and Tommy drew on his face with a sharpie.

The Christmas tree ended up being covered in pictures as well as lights and tinsel.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Annnnnnnnndd........ done!" Tommy plopped the star on top of the tree, a bright smile on the blond's face. "The christmas tree is officially complete, folks. Can we get some pogchamps in the chat?"

"Celebration!" Wilbur yelled. Grabbing his phone, he started playing christmas music at the highest volume.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

"Seriously? That's such a cringe song." Techno yelled.

"It's a classic." Shrugging, Wilbur turned the volume even higher up.

_Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

"DANCE PARTY!" Tommy yelled, throwing himself on the couch and doing a dance that somehow didn't even look like a dance.

Wilbur and Techno joined in, dancing something incomprehensible to the beat of the obnoxiously loud music.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air_

Tommy dances, singing loudly off key to the song.

_He loved this chaotic, messy family so much._


End file.
